Love Between Friends
by Chris000
Summary: Valentine's Day means that friends care about each other. On this day in particular, Sally and Chris have a special request to make of Sonic and Amy. Set between the events of Warpath and Deception.


Love Between Friends

A Short Story by Christopher R. Vennettilli

February 14th, 3239, 1:13PM  
Castle Acorn  
Mobius 

The sun was high in the sky on this day. The birds were singing and the snow was starting to melt. Today was Valentine's Day, a special day where people professed their love to one another through extravagant means such as chocolates, elaborate poetry, and over-the-top antics to a subtle thing such as dinner, a personally-made gift, or a night of sexual pleasure. It was a surprisingly complicated day, even to Mobians.

Today, Sonic the Hedgehog was enjoying a lovely afternoon with Amy Rose, a young woman, who he thought until recently was only admiring Sonic because of his status as a well-known hero. This was until he discovered at a very crucial point in his life that she did indeed care about him. It was enough to see that other people did love him, while he thought he was alone. Four years ago, Sonic believed he lost the love of his life Sally Alicia Acorn in a Slipspace accident where they were assumed dead. Amy came into his life and announced that she was genuinely in love with Sonic. They had been together ever since, even with Sally's arrival in January of 3238 along with survivors of the _Phoenix _incident. What was striking to Sonic was that she was with a young man that she had fallen in love with.

Sonic had understood that the young man, Chris, had feelings towards Sally as well; he understood that the Human had been afraid of expressing himself to Sonic, possibly to avoid hurting his feelings. It was after that he developed a respect for the Human, and realized that they both had found love.

Sonic laughed with Amy as they shared a joke. They were seated on a balcony overlooking the Great Forest with Knothole City out in the distance; a few buildings poked over the forest canopy and even further in the distance, a Human warship taxied towards the airport. It was another normal day, but it was Valentine's Day as well.

"Thank you for lunch, Sonic." Amy said placing her cup on a table. "Where did you get the wine?"

"I know a few people." The hedgehog winked. "Would you like me to pour some more?"

"No, I'm alright. I didn't know you could cook so well either!"

Sonic smiled. "Would you believe me if you said I learned just for you?"

"Not a chance!" Amy shook her head, chuckling.

"Well, you'd be correct. I got some help from the cooks. I did make some of this, but they helped with the fish."

"Well, I'm surprised that you've come out of your shell!"

"Anything for you!"

She smiled and looked out towards the ship. "Hey, how do you think the Humans celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"Probably the same way we do; they just toss around a lot of money and hope that the night ends with a 'satisfying' conclusion." He smiled. "Humans: simple-minded creatures."

"Right, simple-minded." Amy said. "…and I suppose that this beautiful diamond ring and this bouquet of exotic flowers has nothing to do with it?" She showed off the golden ring with a flashing jewel and the vase of foreign flowers straight from Algolis; shipping included. "Are you hoping that the day comes to a 'satisfying' conclusion as well, Sonic?"

The hedgehog laughed. "No, of course not; I just wanted to see your face light up when you saw the wondrous gifts I would shower you in. Plus, I'm trying to get a Human perspective on holidays."

"Of course. Now, give me one more gift: a kiss."

Sonic obliged and leaned over the table to meet her lips. It was straight out of a romance novel that Amy liked to read: A nice strong man (Preferably Italian or Greek) would prepare a lovely meal for his love and treat her to the most wonderful kiss that he could muster. Sonic did not disappoint.

They were in bliss for a moment before the sound of footsteps filled the air. They turned and saw Sally and her Human walking towards them, hand in hand.

"Sonic! Amy!" Sally said, rushing forward. She gave them hugs and laughs. She kissed Sonic on the cheek and sat down with them. "I see you've had a great morning!"

"Yes we have!" Amy admitted. "Sonic is quite the cook!"

"Wow Sonic! I never knew!" Sally said, amazed.

Sonic folded his arms behind his head and reclined. "Yeah well, it was spontaneous. I never knew what wonders I could accomplish."

Amy looked at Chris, who was leaning against the wall. "And where have you been, my Italian Romancer?"

"Funny you should ask. Sally and I were on a seven day cruise of the Solar System. We enjoyed the tour of Saturn's rings and Sally was able to go walking on Europa!"

"Saturn's rings!" Amy said. "Sonic, maybe you and I should go! They give you an audio recording of the Sounds of Saturn!"

"Unforgettable experience." Sally said, "Especially when you look back and see Earth."

Amy looked at Sally. "Is everything alright? You seem… cheery."

Sally smiled. "Do I…? Why do you assume that? Well, maybe I… we…"

Sonic sighed. "Oh, come ON, guys! Is there anywhere you WON'T have sex? In the castle, on a spaceship, the rings of Saturn!"

"So we have a healthy relationship." Chris said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." Sonic said. "I just had no idea you were so demanding." Sonic said. "She's gonna kill you, dude."

Sally didn't answer. "That wasn't the reason we wanted to talk to you though." She said, "I wanted to ask you guys a very serious question."

The two sat forward. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Sonic, Amy…we were thinking, if we were to continue this relationship, and if Chris and I were to eventually have a child…"

"_Can_ you have a child?" Amy asked.

Chris and Sally looked at one another. "The doctors said that they weren't sure." She said. "Something like this has never been done."

Chris added, "We aren't planning on it yet, but we just wanted to be sure, just in case. I'm living the bachelor's life right now though." He winked.

"So, as I was saying," Sally said. "Sonic, Amy, if we were to have a child, would you two like to be the godparents?"

There was silence for a second as the birds chirped. Sonic smiled. "Godparents? Seriously?"

Chris said, "Sonic, I know you loved Sally, and I want to make sure that you're never out of her life entirely. I want you two to feel like you're family."

"Godparents, _Sonnikun_!" Amy said, leaning on his shoulder.

"We'd love to." The hedgehog said.

"That's not it!" Sally said. "Chris, ask him!"

The Human leaned forward. "Sonic, if the child is a boy, I'd like to ask you if we could your name, your _real_ name, as his middle name, and if we could use your uncle's as his first?"

Sonic was shocked. That would make the child's name Charles Olgilvie Vennettilli. "Why?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, ever since I first saw Sally, I didn't expect that we would stay together. She and I hated each other at first, but ever since I first saw you and her together, I was jealous. Jealous beyond all belief."

"You've never told me this before." Sonic said before.

"I was saving this." Chris shrugged. "So, I wanted to honour you in a way. I wanted to tell you that I care about you."

Sonic said it at once. "Yes, you can!"

They shared a quick bro-hug. "Thanks, man." The Human said.

"Wait!" Amy said. "What if it's a girl?"

"Alicia Rosa." Sally said.

"The middle name is mine?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, European style. Actually, Chris' grandmother's name was Rose. Rose O'Conner. Purely coincidental though."

"Guys!" Amy said. She hugged Sally. "Thank you!"

"You're our friends." Sally said. "We wouldn't think of anything less for you guys."

Sonic said, "I'd better watch my back. Next thing you'll be asking me to be your best man."

"Actually…"

"No. No. You've done enough for me, already! My Uncle Chuck's name is for your first born child! You don't need to do this! Why not have the Admiral do it?"

"But Sonic, I want you to do it! You may not know this, but we don't want any public eye. We think that it might have some… political consequences."

"Such as?" Amy asked.

"Well, for starters, I cannot be a prince, a king, or whatever. I'm only noble through my rank, so I can only be a knight. Secondly, if the UN council heard that a Princess was marrying a soldier, a Human, no less, it would cause large backlash."

"Anything else?" Amy asked.

"I just don't think I could handle the publicity." He smiled.

"Will you be keeping your last name then?" Sonic asked Sally.

"Officially." She answered. "But outside of the castle, I can be whoever I want to be." She kissed her Human's cheek. "Thank you for giving me the choice."

"You always had a choice. You had a choice when I showed you the ring, and you said yes."

"I made you the happiest man in the world."

"GUYS!" Amy said. "Can we just enjoy the day?"

They all nodded. What better way to share a day with friends than to just sit back, relax, and treasure life?

"Hey Human?" Sonic said.

"Yeah?"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll be your best man."

Chris smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just promise me your third child's gonna be named after Miles."

"No promises. I'm focused on me and Sal right now, but should the time come, you've got it."

Sally smiled. "That was a nice thing to do."

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day. Why don't we share the love, for old time's sake?"


End file.
